1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a fuse region and a method of fabricating the same
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices (chips) formed on a semiconductor substrate are electrically tested prior to an assembly process. As a result of the test, semiconductor memory devices are classified as bad chips or good chips. A bad chip may include a failed cell. If a bad chip does have at least one failed cell, the failed cell may be replaced with a redundant cell though a repair process. The repair process includes the use of a laser to blow predetermined fuses so that the redundant cell responds to an address of the failed cell during a writing mode and a reading mode.
The fuses are generally formed of a metal layer. A fuse may include a barrier layer in addition to the metal layer. The barrier layer may include a titanium layer and a titanium nitride layer, which are stacked. However, when evaluating a reliability of a fuse or when using a laser beam, the titanium nitride barrier layer may experience thermal expansion. The expansion of the titanium nitride barrier layer may apply stress on a middle portion of the fuse, and consequently may cause the fuse to break.